Una ventisca para un dios
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Serie de drabbles/viñetas/one-shots de Atsuya Fubuki y Afuro Terumi como pareja con cameos extra de otras parejas secundarias. De la A a la Z (inluídos Ll, Ñ y Ch). Esta historia tiene su propia línea temporal y Universo, ignorando parcialmente detalles de IE e IE Ares, totalmente detalles de IE Go y siguientes, ya que fue escrita originalemnte en el 2016.
1. A de

**A de Abrigado**

Estornudo tras estornudo tras frotarse las manos y finalmente maldecir al clima, luego meter sus manos en sus bolsillos y volver a estornudar. Luego repetir.

Sentía su nariz helada, ¿cómo podía hacer tanto frío? No, mejor dicho, ¿cómo se dejó el abrigo en casa así como así cuando su madre se lo estuvo recordando desde la noche anterior? Hasta lo colgó junto a la puerta con una nota que decía en mayúsculas muy legible "_¡NO LO OLVIDES!". _Seguramente iba a sermonearlo cuando regresara a su casa, sí. Y de momento eso era lo único que quería: regresar allí, volver a la calidez de su hogar, a lo calentito de su cama y a no estar temblando de camino a la salida de la escuela.

Dentro de los salones estaban bien porque había calefacción y los profesores no eran tan crueles como para dejarlos morir de hipotermia, pero en los pasillos y demás zonas el frío te mordía los huesos.

Afuro ya sentía sus labios y las mejillas frías, su nariz ni hablar, y sus manos se mantenían apenas un poco tibias dentro de sus bolsillos de fina tela del pantalón del uniforme

Horroroso.

—¿Y tu abrigo, Atsuya? —Atinó a preguntar cuando vio en la entrada al menor de los hermanos Fubuki.

El pelirrosa estaba más concentrado en la música de sus audífonos pero aún así le prestó algo de atención.

—No traje —respondió con simpleza y sin tomarle demasiada importancia.

—Te congelarás —quizás eso sonaba exagerado, pero no lo pensó mucho— _Yo ya lo estoy haciendo... _—pensó con pesadez mientras dejaba ir un suspiro que se manifestó como una suave neblina frente a sus ojos.

Esto ya era ridículo…

Atsuya por su parte se encogió de hombros con desinterés— no lo creo.

Caminó un poco más hacia él, con la esperanza de que el movimiento hiciera que su sangre circulara mejor y lo calentara un poco; se recargó en el portón de la entrada de Raimon y entonces conoció el arrepentimiento… las barras de metal estaban heladas y sentía el frío a través de las tres capas del uniforme de invierno (que en realidad no servía mucho más que su ropa de diario) y tuvo que esforzarse por disimular el terrible escalofrío que le llegó hasta los huesos.

—¿Esperas a Shiro? —Intentó sonar casual a través del tiritar de sus labios.

Al menor había que sacarle las palabras con un gotero, de a pequeñas cucharadas, era como si las tuviera contadas o medidas a lo largo del día. Al rubio le costaba platicar con él a veces.

—Algo así —masculló el pelirrosa en voz baja, desviando la mirada y quitándose los auriculares.

Un silencio incómodo los envolvió (como el frío), y al menor parecía no importarle realmente, mas a Afuro sí le pesaba casi tanto como el clima. Quizás demasiado, pero simplemente no quería que se quedara callado.

Iba a decir algo más, pero el taciturno se le adelantó— no traes nada para abrigarte, ¿no tienes frío?

-Un poco... —contestó con una sonrisa que temblaba, y posteriormente desapareció al sentir una brisa fresca congelar sus dientes— bueno, más bien mucho, sí, me congelo hasta la médula ósea... —admitió con resignación y arrepentimiento, pero complacido de haber obtenido una respuesta de más de tres palabras— me dejé en casa mi abrigo.

El más bajo simplemente rodó los ojos con una expresión burlona- qué patético.

—Lo sé, incluso estaba en una puerta con una nota —ahora era Afuro quien se reía de sí mismo.

Y el menor de los Fubuki se sonrió con sorna— parece que ser lindo mata tus neuronas.

Con esa respuesta una sonrisa pícara se formó en los labios del pelilargo quien se despegó de la reja ante la mirada confusa del menor para luego verlo fruncir el ceño cuando lo acorraló contra el otro extremo de la entrada metálica y el muro de ladrillo también.

—Oh, pero eso de _ser lindo_ te gusta, ¿no?

Un gruñido escapó de la boca de Atsuya junto con una maldición, en parte porque no le gustaba que le dieran por su lado o le callaran, y en parte porque necesitaba encontrar una brecha. Afuro observó eso, tal vez quería alejarse por el sitio en el que estaban.

Sin embargo estando así el frío le golpeaba menos en los huesos, y pensó que era buena idea acercarse más y juntar sus frentes; la calidez de la respiración de Atsuya era reconfortante, olía a chocolate, menta y jengibre, pero por su parte el chico no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente con las gruesas cejas fruncidas. El de cabellera larga se inclinó un poco más, y el menor sintió su espalda chcoar contra el muro, por el rumbo de la escena probablemente quisiera bromear un momento antes de darle un beso (y no se quejaría demasiado, admitía), y estaba a nada de ser así cuando en el peor momento de todos, Terumi volvió a estornudar.

La cara del más bajo se contrajo inmediatamente por la rabia, ¿acaso acaba de estornudarle encima? Y peor aún, en SU rostro, el rubio reaccionó con mayor rapidez que la suya y buscó de alejarse unos pasos de él antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa. Muy tarde, ya lo había cogido del cuello de la camisa.

—¡AFURO! —La distancia que el aludido había creado entre ellos fue anulada en menos de un segundo, y estaba a punto de dejarse el cuello de la chaqueta y la camisa en las manos de su enajenado novio— ¡Me acabas de estornudar en la cara, maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—¡Es porque no tengo abrigo! —Ciertamente su reacción le causaba algo de gracia, pero no estaba para reírse, realmente sentía miedo de que lo golpeara, a veces Atsuyta podía ser demasiado temperamental...

—¡Es la excusa más ridícula que...! —Se cortó a media frase con un gruñido, farfullando cosas initeligible para el contrario; respirando hondo para calmarse, se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda al mayor.

Antes de siquiera poder preguntar cualquier cosa o disculparse, el pelirrosa le aventó su blanca bufanda de algodón directo a la cara.

—Será un problema si te resfrías y no puedes venir a clase... en Hokkaido hace mucho más frío que aquí así que estoy bien —soltó las palabras con rapidez y sin girarse a verle, mas el color rojo asomaba por sus orejas... tal vez fuera algo de vergüenza pero él se excusaría diciendo que era frío—. Asegúrate de venir abrigado mañana, ¡y la lavas antes de devolvérmela, ¿entendiste?!

Dejó escapar una rsuave risa divertida, le causaba ternura aquello, y antes de ir a besarle la mejilla sólo para ver qué tan rojo se ponía se acercó por detrás a soplar sus rojas orejas. Cuando se giró violentamente su rostro estaba contrariado por la vergüenza, sorpresa y la indecisión entre enojarse o sonreír... definitivamente lo primero.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Atsuya hizo un mohín con una expresión de suma irritabilidad, ocultando detrás de aquello lo apenado que estaba con todo el asunto— ¿nos vamos juntos a casa?

—¿No esperabas a Shiro?

—Está con ese niño que sustituye a Endo de portero, Tachimukai.

Sonrió con calma antes de vovler a besarlo, esta vez en los labios con rapidez y terminó por sujetar su mano antes de que pudiera protestarle de regreso— entonces vamos, ángel.

La sonrisa encantadora de Afuro hizo que frunciera los labios y las cejas otra vez, no por enojo, sino como si le preguntara silenciosamente por qué no podía ser más discreto. Si no hiciera esas cosas en lugares públicos como la entrada del colegio, tal vez podría...

—No soy un ángel —espetó intentando sonar molesto, pero desvió la mirada para evitar sus ojos.

—Está bien, cariño —le soltó con voz dulce y casi cantarina, Atsuya le bufó como un gato mojado.

—...Cállate, Afuro. Mejor cállate y vámonos.

* * *

**Mensaje nuevo.**

Angel ❤

_No te olvides tu abrigo, Terumi_

No lo haré, amor :*

_Que no me digas así, mierda_

Okay, cariño mío

_..._

_Voy a bloquear tu número_

Haha, pero si sólo bromeo

¿Atsuya?

Sé que me lees, el coso de WhatsApp se puso azul

...Sé que puedes desactivarlo

Atsuya, no me ignores así

Aaaangeel

Maldición, ¿de verdad desactivaste hasta el Recibido?

_No olvides mi bufanda_

_La quiero limpia_

_Y mejor ve saliendo que te espero en la estación_

_10 minutos_

¡Pero aún no me alisto y la estación está a 20 minutos de mi casa!

_Corre_

Mierda, Atsuya. Eres jodido a veces

_Gracias :*_

...

* * *

Originalmente subí esto en 2016, creo que a mediados o casi a finales, Ares no Tenbin no había salido al aire y por ende no incluiré todos los detalles de dicha temporada. Asimismo creé una línea donde ambos hermanos vivieran, sin ninguna avalancha y algunos estudiantes de otras secundarias asistieran a Raimon también; sucesos como el FFI quedan en segundo plano, invasiones y coorporaciones matando niños en el extranjero también y alumnos siendo dioses del fútbol... también. Sólo un AU aburrido, colegial, un común Slice of Life tal y como me gustan.

Los capítulos han sido editados por lo que algunas cosas pueden leerse diferentes (si es que lo leíste la primera vez que lo subí), y quiero disculparse inmensamente con quienes seguían la historia y de un día para otro ya no la encontraron. Tuve una muy mala época y me sentía tan mal como para abandonar la escritura de este y otros proyectos.

Pido disculpas y agradezco si la vuelven a seguir, ojalá las modificaciones sean de su agrado.

Btw, también subiré una serie a parte con los nombres de la versión traducida (**suspiro **ni yo sé para qué pero bueno) y tal vez a futuro suba algo parecido pero con otros personajes.

Gracias por leer y de antemano muchas gracias por los comentarios:'3

¡Oh! ¡Y feliz navidad a todos!

**An**


	2. B de

**B de Bi**

—Entonces, ¿alguna vez has salido con una chica? —Preguntó Atsuya con cierta curiosidad sin mirarlo directamente, sus ojos estaban clavados en el cielo estrellado, y de soslayo veía una cabellera rubia moverse hacia él.

—¿Eso te pondría celoso?

Se encogió de hombros— ¿por qué debería? Tú estás conmigo.

Afuro soltó una risa, y entonces el pelirrosa se giró a verlo con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Nada, no importa, verás —y se tumbó a su lado, sobre su costado, mirando fijamente a aquel que tenía por novio— el amor es el amor, venga en la forma que venga, hasta los chinos anteriormente tenían normalizadas las relaciones homosexuales a la par que las heterosexuales. Oh, y para los romanos las relaciones entre personas del sexo opuesto eran cosa de procreación, mientras las personas del mismo sexo estaban juntas para disfrutarlo —le guiñó un ojo con una expresión descarada.

—¿En pocas palabras significa que eres bi? —Y por un par de segundos se quedó callado, intentaba procesar algo en ese momento…

—Con todas las letras.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que como no soy una chica es sólo por disfrute? —Frunció las gruesas cejas en una expresión confundida.

Afuro soltó una risa con ganas, no era para nada a lo que se estaba refiriendo pero era curioso que lo interpretara de esa manera.

—Estoy contigo porque lo disfruto, ¿no se supone que de eso se tratan las relaciones? No cambiaría de opinión aunque fueras una chica.

Hubo un corto lapso de tiempo en el cual ninguno dijo nada, pero no pesado o incómodo, simplemente silencio. Se escuchaba el leve bullicio de la escuela debajo de ellos y la expresión pensativa del menor de los Fubuki se le hizo curiosa, iba a preguntarle algo, pero justo entonces fue él quien habló.

—Entonces eres doblemente raro —frunció levemente las cejas—, ¿no te puedes decidir por una cosa?

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú te consideras homosexual? —Lo observó de forma inquisitiva, sonriendo, y en ese momento el pelirrosa se sentó y volteó a verlo.

Estaba con los ojos abiertos y las cejas entre fruncidas y arqueadas, su boca se abría y se cerraba como si buscara las palabras pero se escaparan de él.

—Eso no- —se calló, decidió no decir nada, sentía que acababa de meter la pata en el barro.

—¿No? Pero estamos saliendo —lo imitó al sentarse, inclinándose sobre él y sujetando su mentón con los dedos— y muy heterosexual yo creo que no eres…

—Ya, pero no es a lo que me refería —se estaba poniendo nervioso, tal vez demasiado, necesitaba espacio.

Por su parte, Afuro continuó acercándose lentamente a su rostro, buscando sus labios mientras este no se movía ni un milímetro— ¿entonces a qué te referías? ¿Te gustan los hombres, o también las mujeres? Contéstame.

No, no podía pensar con claridad cuando lo tenía rozando sus labios mientras le hablaba con total calma, golpeando con su aliento y provocándole a propósito. ¿Cómo esperaba una respuesta así?

Respiró hondo, dejando escapar el aire con algo de brusquedad; el movimiento provocó que un discreto y suave roce de labios tuviera lugar, y un suspiro escapó de su boca.

—Soy bisexual.

—Lo sabía —lo besó finalmente, con ganas y sin disimulo alguno. Estando en la terraza del colegio eso no importaba—. Y me gustas, Atsuya.

Los fuegos artificiales del festival comenzaron a iluminar el cielo al tiempo que soltó aquellas palabras, el latir de su corazón acompañó perfectamente el sonido de las explosiones; antes se lo había dicho ya, mucho, pero seguía causando aquel vuelco en su pecho.

—Lo sé —esta vez fue Atsuya quien se acercó para besarlo, lento, sin prisas, intentando prologar el momento el mayor tiempo posible—. También tú me gustas mucho, Afuro…

Tras oír aquello sonrió, pasó un brazo por los hombros de su acompañante y antes de mirar al cielo para disfrutar el espectáculo de luces, le depositó en la frente un suave beso.

—Te quiero mucho.

* * *

Feliz Año Nuevo a todos, bellezas ;*

Y feliz día de reyes y todas las festividades, etc., etc., etceterita.

* * *

_**Reviews**_

* * *

**Mimori 2.0:**

Wow!  
Que bonito te quedó.  
Es genial que escribas sobre el TeruAtsu, no mucha gente toma en cuenta esta pareja y es mi 2da OTP.

Por otro lado, que horrible que te estornuden en la cara, JAJAJAJA, pobre Atsuya, pero se preocupa por su Dios a su manera, si hasta le dio su preciada bufanda, que bello detalle. Y como llama Afuro a Atsuya, ¡un ángel! Son la pareja ideal.

Esperaré la conty pacientemente.

Tal vez sea algo tarde para esto pero, Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Bye, Bye

_Me alegro de que te haya gustado^^_

_También es una de mis OTPs, me fascinan estos dos, por eso decdí darles atención y contenido y pues acá ando:D_

_Es espantoso, no recuerdo si me ha llegado a pasar de esa forma, pero me han estornudado encima. De por sí es asqueroso sentir las babas y mocos en el brazo o similar, imagina en la cara, ew..._

_El angel con cara de Grumpy Cat y el Dios desterrado llegaron para alegrar la lectura acá, ahahah xD_

_Ojalá este cap haya sido de tu agrado tanto o más que el anterior:3_

_Hasta la siguiente letra^^_

* * *

Siguiente Letra:

_**C de...**_

* * *

**An**


End file.
